


Short Bevwise Drabble(s)

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A short Bevwise drabble, may write more if I think of anything.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Pennywise
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Short Bevwise Drabble(s)

When Beverly woke up after being captured by IT she noticed two things, one, that she was naked. And two that she was incredibly aroused, her virgin pussy soaking wet. She slowly got up and looked around where she was. In the center of the room (could she call wherever she was a room?) was a pile of toys and other children’s items on top of some carnival entrance. 

Curious and drawn in by something in the back of her head she walked into the building even though she also desperately wanted release. Inside the old wood creaked under her footsteps alerting Pennywise that she was finally awake. Beverly suddenly got a very musky scent that made her even more aroused, making her legs and pussy quiver as she collapsed onto a bed that she couldn’t be sure was there before. Her mind quickly fogged up with arousal wanting to be fucked by anything. 

“Need some help Bev” She heard Pennywise say and she could only moan in response as IT’s hot breath against her neck. Her hands swiftly went to her wet pussy before immediately pushing two fingers in moaning at the contact.

“That won’t do” IT said before biting her neck, licking at the blood causing her to moan again, IT also pulled her hands out of her pussy causing her to let out a whine.

Pennywise then shifted IT’s position, thrusting IT’s eight inch dick into her tight virgin pussy. Her walls immediately squeezed around the intrusion. Her cheeks turned the same shade of red as her hair as she was fucked hard. She quickly forgot about the potential danger she was in as Pennywise leaned down to bite at her two round breasts, the nipples already hard and a bright pink as IT started to squeeze, bite and do whatever else to them IT could, blood dripped from the edges which IT looked up. Beverly thrusted back against IT’s thrusts as she continued to lose herself in pleasure. It’s long tongue snaked through both of her nipples squeezing them together. Beverly let out a loud moan as she came, her pussy walls squeezing around the dick in it causing IT to cum as well the white cum flooding out of the dick, her stomach bulging from the amount of cum IT let out. Beverly passed out with a blissful smile on her face as her mind thought and changed, changing to match what IT wanted.


End file.
